Defeating The Darkness
by Karebear1994
Summary: Sam and Dean stumble upon a case in NY, thinking it would be a quick hunt, kill the ghost and done. What they didn't know was that they were being set up, by the only person who can defeat the darkness... Lucifer and Amara's daughter. Will they have to fight her too? Or will a romance blossom from two forces joining to defeat the darkness.
Supernatural Fan Fiction

Chapter 1-Kari:

I woke up, hung-over and naked once again. I have no fucking idea who this guy is. I spot my clothes across the room thrown onto a chair next to the master bathroom. I take a glance around the room before getting up. Not as shitty of a place as the guy from last weeks was. A nice grey and blue comforter, oak dressers, the bathroom is a nice black and white, seems like he's got some money. I'd stick around if I could remember his name… I walk over to my clothes and get dressed as quietly as possible so that I don't wake snoring beauty, well, more like snoring average. Damn Kari, you could do better than that guy. I put on my jeans, tank and leather jacket. Find my combat boots and slide them on, I see this guy's wallet on the dresser, I figure I earned myself a few twenties; I grab the money and go.

I make my way to my car, a beautiful 72 green and black charger with a batman decal on the bumper, my baby. I grab my keys from my pocket and unlock the car, turn the key in the ignition and feel her roar to life, the only satisfaction I get in life. I turn down a few blocks until I the roads start looking familiar again, once I recognize my surroundings my auto pilot takes over as my mind wonders. I pull up to my liquor store, go in and get my usual 6 pack of Coors light and bottle of whiskey. I'm greeted by my only good friend, Jim, the owner of the liquor store who refers to me as "the girl who keeps me in business". This is true "ah, there's my girl!" "Here I am" I reply. "Sorry I'm late, woke up in the wrong bed again." I add, at this he laughs his hefty laugh. This is our usual conversation, I only know Jim because this is the closest place to booze up, we aren't exactly friends like I said, but I don't have friends. I don't have anyone. I pay for my booze and zip out of there before Jim asks me anymore questions about why I drink so much. I go to my car, open the whiskey and take a big swig. There's nothing better to cure a hangover than more alcohol. I look in my car mirror and see what a hot mess I am, no more than usual but I could put some effort into fixing that. I attempt to tame my disheveled teal hair, to no success, so I braid it to the side, I then move onto fixing the black eyeliner under my big brown eyes. I scoff in disgust with myself. I don't find myself very attractive, my nose could use some fixing and my features are average. I'm not a skinny twig, I'm pretty thick. The only thing I really have going for myself is that I'm dark and mysterious and a total sarcastic bitch. The guys at the bar I work at love that shit. I pull up to the motel that I live at, yes live at. I know it's nothing fancy but that's what I got. Good ole Cherokee inn, on long island. It overlooks the haunted lake so most people won't stay here, I like that. It's quiet. People in town always ask if I'm afraid of the lady of the lake, but I'm not afraid of ghosts. I'm not afraid of anything…

I take the last drag of my Newport and toss it as I pick up my booze and get my room key, room 1556. I open the door and I sense that something is wrong. I nonchalantly put my stuff on the round table; I turn around to face him. "No family pictures?" he says with a smirk. With that remark, I know exactly who this man is. "Who let you out of the cage, Lucifer?" I ask, not making eye contact. "Now I know I haven't exactly been father of the year but I thought you'd be a little more excited to see your father. I mean if anything I should be mad at you, no letters, no visits, no attempts to break me out, heck, you don't even have a damn pentagram." He laughs at me, "well dad" I say mockingly, "I didn't want you out. You know I'm not like you and I don't want to be, so whatever you're here for, you can forget it. I'm not using my powers to help you torture people, if anything I'll be putting you back in that cage." I assure him. "Darling, we've got bigger problems than me and that cage." I study his face and can see he's serious, he even looks a little scared, which worries me. The only thing he's scared of couldn't have possibly made her way here. "Your mother" He adds. "shit." I say, that's what I was afraid of. "What does she call herself?" I ask, calmly, trying to keep my eyesight focused and my head steady but I feel a panic attack rising. He goes to answer but then starts laughing, "She goes by Amara" he says while making jazz fingers and laughing. "Can you believe that?" he squints at me. I feel bad for whoevers meat suit he's in, I only hope that that guy's soul is long gone. My meat suit was a 19 year old who was dying, I only ever take empty meat suits and this one I've been in for a couple of years now, so the suit is 23. My last one was too pretty and perfect, it just didn't fit me. This suit, I've connected with. I like the imperfections, because I myself am imperfect. I'm Satan and the darkness's daughter for crying out loud. I snap back into the conversation as he's rambling on about how my mother was set free by Sam and Dean Winchester removing the mark of Cain from Dean and how now my mother has taken an interest in Dean, but the Winchesters are hunters and they're determined to kill Amara. "They can't" I say under my breath. He stops and looks at me dead serious "I know." He says while staring deeply at me, "but you can"

I know of the Winchesters, they just don't know of me. You see there was things "uncle" God, the big man, left out in his scriptures. My mother, his sister, wasn't always banned from earth. When god first started building this project, he noticed that his sister and his favorite angel weren't exactly happy about this; they were totally against it actually, which started their bond and I'm assuming that after a few angel cocktails and an angel motel later, I was conceived. I'm not exactly sure how it all was even possible, it was more like one minute I didn't exist and the next I did. That was lifetimes ago though. Lucifer was banished to hell, the darkness was banished from earth, Lucifer wanted nothing to do with the darkness either, so he made the mark of Cain and everything was good. I've worked hard to make a life for myself here on earth, blend in. it's not easy when you are what I am, half angel, half darkness, whatever she is. All I know is that I'm powerful and that the life and persona I've created is about to end and that whatever my father has planned for me, is going to out me to the world.

"Why do you want her gone?" I ask, curious as to why he would want to do something good like ridding this world of her. He looks shocked that I'd ask "um I don't know, maybe it's because she's the end of everything! Including me!" he yells, his eyes filled with a glowing rage. I stand my ground, unaffected by his reaction and still skeptical. He sees my skepticism and adds "plus, if anyone is going to end the world, it's going to be me." He smirks and crosses his arms; leaning against the dresser my TV. sits on. "So you coming to work with daddy? I don't want to be the only guy whose kid doesn't come to bring your kid to work day" he jokes. "No." I say flatly, I refuse to do anything with him. I don't care that he wants to "save the world" because whatever he has planned, is going to be just as bad. He doesn't understand, I've come to appreciate humanity. I mean, yea people suck and I hate them sometimes but there is so much more to it. I love watching people who are in love, I love seeing families out together, I love seeing people grow old, seeing people create things, amazing things from their mind. I love seeing the power people have and don't even know it, the strength, the will, determination, the work they put in. it amazes me. "NO?!" he yells, "NO?!" he repeats, "you're just going to let the world crumble, let her destroy the world that you know? You're going to let her defeat you?" he narrows his eyes at me, "I'm disappointed, I expected more from you." He adds "just because I won't join you, doesn't mean I'm not going to do something about it!" I snap, "What are you going to do by yourself? What? Are you going to join the Winchesters?" he laughs. He gives me an idea. "Maybe" I reply, his face goes serious "well good luck with that, I'm sure I'll be seeing you" he fakes a smirk and is gone.

It takes me a minute to wrap my head around everything that has happened. I almost feel like it's all been a crazy drunken dream and that ill wake up from this nightmare. This can't be happening, it just can't be. I struggle to focus; I reach for my pack of smokes and light one, bringing it up to my lips and inhaling that first rush of smoke, exhaling to calm my nerves. Better. I then reach for the whiskey and take a huge chug, burning all the way down. I slide down to the floor and pull my knees up to my chest, my black ripped skinny jeans stretching to fit my position. I rest my head against the bed, close my eyes and just think, "Fuck".

I think of what my father said about the Winchesters. They're hunters, so they go where there is supernatural activity. That's my key to get in touch with them, I will use my surroundings. I know for a fact this lake is haunted but I also know that she has sensed my presence, which is why she hasn't killed. I need to get her to kill. It hurts me to think that I have to get her to kill people, I don't want anyone to die, but there needs to be sacrifices in order for me to help. My mother will kill so many more people if I don't stop her. I try to think of any other way, but there really isn't one. I have no other way of finding these guys, it's not exactly like they'll be on Facebook or in the phonebook. I don't even know where they are, or what they look like. I just know that they are apparently the best hunters.

I make my way down to the lake, climbing over beer cans teenagers left and logs that the lake washed up when it overflowed. I look around to make sure no one is there, and then yell out to the lake "Hey! Lady I think it's time we meet. I'm not here to hurt you; I need to talk to you. I need your help." I say, swallowing my pride. I've never needed anyone's fucking help before. I wait. Then I see the ripples in the water, first I see her black hair as she ascends from the lake, walking up to meet me. Dark bluish skin, long black hair, black eyes and a tan dress. She literally looks like a creepy cracked out Pocahontas. I roll my eyes at how stereotypical she looks. "You need my help?" she says with a creepy black grin. Disgusted by the obvious lack of dental care, I try not to look at her mouth. "Yes" I sigh, "what could I possibly do to help you?" she says, mockingly, which pisses me off. I try to control my anger; I crack my neck and force a smile, "I need you to kill, a lot. I need you to make an unusual scene and get some media attention that spreads, can you do that?" she looks a little confused "I can, but why would you want me to do that?" she's skeptical, as she should be. "I need you to lure the Winchesters here, I need to get ahold of them and I'm their only hope at saving the world" she lets out a cackle which echo's across the lake and send bats flying from the trees, I can't help but think of batman, another impressive and wonderful creation by a human. I try to focus on the mission at hand. "Why would I lure the Winchesters here? I've avoided them for a long time, I don't plan on risking my life and letting them discover me" she says through gritted teeth, I've obviously pissed her off. "Listen lady, I'll be risking my life by bringing them here too. You don't think they're going to want to kill me once they find out who I am?" I remind her. She looks me up and down, curiously. "And who exactly are you? I can sense your power, but…" she keeps her focus on me, "I'm the daughter of Lucifer and the darkness, who is Gods sister, who has been released and found herself on earth. She is the end of everything and she will destroy it all" she jumps back a little, "that's why Lucifer was here earlier" "yes" "did you let him out?" "no, trust me I will be taking care of him too" she thinks this over for a minute before asking me another question, "what I'm trying to figure out, is if they are your mother and father… why would you want to eliminate them?"

I think this over and think back to the cruel things I've witnessed my father do, the demons I saw him create, the empire I watched him turn hell into. I then remember my mother, dark, mysterious, much like me, but angry and bitter. So much jealousy she had towards her brother. I remember realizing I didn't belong with either of them. I didn't belong in heaven or hell or the universe my mother was banished to. I didn't belong anywhere and neither of them cared. My father only cared about being the most feared, running hell and taking over earth to stick it to the man upstairs and show him his creations weren't superior to his. My mother only cared about being set free to destroy her brother and his creation. They had a common enemy, God. This had united them, but what separated them, is that they don't care about anyone but themselves, not even me. I never mattered, I'm not sure why I even exist, but I guess this is why.

Suddenly filled with anger from remembering these details about my parents, I face the ghost in front of me "I can assure you, they've never been much to me. They created me, but that's it. That's where it ends. I'm nothing like them; I don't want what they want. I belong here, on earth. It's where I'm meant to be. in between her cage and his cage and only I can lock them both up, but I need the Winchesters to help me find my mother and help me deal with my father" I stare deeply into the black pits that are her eyes, "how do I know you won't let the Winchesters kill me?" she asks, "I won't, I promise." I lie. She smirks, "well then, how can I turn down a massacre?" I'm surprised she believes me but we have a deal and that's all that matters. I watch her descend back into the lake, not breaking eye contact until she's submerged in the water. I let out the breath I didn't realize I was holding, I feel relief flood over me. The first step of the plan is done, now I just have to hope the Winchesters come to the rescue.

I get back to my room and lean against the door for a minute, looking around, half expecting Lucifer to be back. I kick off my boots, open a beer and make my way to the shower to wash off last night's bad decisions. I turn on the water, set my beer on the tub and face the mirror. I stare at my eyes, darker in the bathroom light now than they were earlier. I wish I could see something more than a dark emptiness behind them. I stare back at my reflection, noticing my piercings on my face. I unbraid my teal hair and undress, tracing over the scars on my body with my eyes. Admiring the tattoos I've gotten over the past few years. I want to remember all that I've made myself into. A unique person, even if I'm not exactly human. I step into the shower and close the curtain, letting the warm water rush over me. I watch the water at my feet turn blue from my hair dye, reminding me of tropical waters. Maybe after I defeat the darkness, I'll settle down somewhere tropical, by the beach. I smile as I think of the sun and the water.

I wake in the morning to rain hitting the window. Now technically, angels don't sleep, but I'm only half angel and I've been on earth so long I've adapted. I trained myself to sleep. I enjoy it, I enjoy dreaming and I enjoy shutting down for a bit. It was hard to do the first couple 100 years but you get the hang of it after a while. I lay in bed staring at the ceiling for a bit. Suddenly there's a faint scream, I jump out of bed and throw on some clothes. I run out of the room and look around, there's a group of people gathered by the lake. I dart in that direction, shoving people out of the way. Once I get down there I see it, two boys, no older than 18, bloated and blue, eyes black mush, black holes where their hearts should be. They washed up on the shore and a lady found them while walking her dogs. I look around and see some people crying, some just looking shocked and horrified and some looking fine, just taking pictures. It's amazing how different each person can be. I want to smack the ones taking pictures. I feel horrible about this, I know I'm responsible but I also know that I need those hunters here. I hope these two dead boys is enough to get them here, I know it's not though. I walk back up to my room just as the police were getting there. I watch as they take the bodies away, I watch as the news station start interviewing people. I smoke my cigarette, just staring and questioning whether I did the right thing or not. It's hard to say, I know there are bigger things at stake, but I feel guilty. I should've just tried to find my mother myself. I have to keep reminding myself, I couldn't have done that, I don't know where she's last been seen. The Winchesters know more about that, and Lucifer said she has taken an interest in Dean, so hopefully wherever he is she won't be far behind.

A few days go by, a few more deaths, each one stranger than the last. At the bar I work at, there was a follow up news report, that they closed the lake. "Shit" I think to myself, that's going to ruin everything. I continue to wipe up the counter of the bar and refill the few regular customers' drinks, I then notice a group of teens come through the door, they're very noticeably underage but I get an idea, a horrible one, but it will definitely bring the Winchesters. I walk up to the table they sat down at. "What can I get you?" I ask, they look at each other and giggle. "A round of beers Hun" the short buff one says. I look him up and down, I've come to the conclusion he's probably a jock, he's got the sides of his brown hair shaved and the whole man bun thing going on up top. He's wearing a red and black flannel which looks too tight for his steroid arms. "What kind?" I shoot back kind of annoyed. He looks at his friends, who look back at him and shrug. He looks back at me, nervously, thinking he might have just given himself away. "Oh right, natty ice" he laughs nervously. I roll my eyes, figures. These kids have never been in a bar before. "How about bud light" I say, "yea that's fine, thank you" he replies quickly, I walk away and can hear them talking about how I didn't even ask for I.D. and they were so lucky they got away with this. I can't help but laugh.

After a few rounds of beer, when I think they're drunk enough, I let them know that there is going to be a party down by the lake tonight and they should invite everyone they know because it needs to be big. "isn't the lake closed?" asks the blonde who's cuddled in the armpit of what I assume is her boyfriend, "well, yea but me and the girl planning this are going to get everyone in. all the local college kids will be there, lots of free alcohol, it's going to be huge" I tell them, acting all excited. Man bun looks me up and down "you'll be there?" he says, not removing his eyes from where they landed on my chest. Disgusted but willing to take this chance, I push my chest out a bit "you bet" I wink; I tell them again, invite everyone you know. I watch as they send out mass messages on multiple social Medias, texts, phone calls, event pages on Facebook. They didn't disappoint. They get up to leave and say they'll see me later, Nick, who I found out is man buns name, comes up to me and leans in to whisper in my ear "maybe we can sneak away from the party later, I did you a favor by inviting people, you can do me one" then pats my ass and walks away licking his lips. I don't feel so bad about what's going to happen to him now.

I figure I might as well do some setup by the lake. I close the bar; steal some alcohol from the back room, along with some lights for the outside deck and a radio from the kitchen, so long, bartending job. I get down to the lake and set up. I start feeling really horrible, I've planned to bring a bunch of people here and let them be killed. Maybe I am just as bad as my parents. I keep trying to remind myself that I'll be saving the world once I get my hands on Amara, but I still don't feel right about this. I hear cars in the distance and people talking, it starts getting louder. I put the music on, just as I see a group of 50 or more people making their way down with beers and bottles, all yelling and laughing. They all look so happy. I start to have a change of heart. I try to tell them they should leave, I try to send them away, but the next thing I know people are jumping in the lake, others are trying to light a fire; no one is listening to me. I see the group of teens from the bar and run over to them, I tell them they have to leave that something bad is going to happen. Nick looks at me "what are the cops coming or something?" that gives me an idea. I turn away and find my phone, I call the cops "I'd like to report trespassing on the lake" I hang up. If they won't listen to me, they'll listen to the cops. I can't use my powers to send these kids away. I can't leave any trace that I was here, I need to let the Winchesters know who I am but I can't let them figure it out by hunting me. I run to the top of the lake to get a view of the street, I'm hoping to hear sirens but I don't. I lean on a tree. "I guess I'll just wait" I say to myself. I look down at these kids; I start to worry, to panic. I don't see the ghost yet, so that's good.

About 15 minutes go by, and I see the cop car pull up. I can hear the officers talking as they get out of their car, "what the fuck?" the one officer says looking at all the cars, "do you believe this shit? Stupid kids, no respect" he says to his partner. They take out their flash lights and make their way down to the lake. That's when I see her. She starts to move from the middle of the lake, towards the group of people in the water. I see them go down, one by one. "NO!" I yell at the ghost, "STOP!" I continue to yell. I start to run down there but I'm too late, she's taken out so many of them so quickly, people start to run, I'm getting pushed out of the way, taking fists and elbows to the head, I push through, harder. I watch the cops try to shoot her, it obviously doesn't work. She takes them down too. That's when I notice them, come rushing in with shotguns. I recognize them as the FBI that was working the mysterious deaths at the lake, they came into the bar the other night. I was so caught up in getting them here; I didn't even know they arrived. They start shooting at her with something that's actually working, she disappears and then comes back, once the crowd is gone, and all that is left is bodies and us, I snap my fingers and the ghost ignites, she starts screaming and fades away. Still holding their guns up at what was once the ghost; they both peer over their shoulder and look me up and down with furrowed stern brows.

"What the..." I hear the shorter one say in a deep tough voice; they turn their guns on me. "What are you?" the tall one says, in a curious, less threatening tone. I stare at them, trying to figure out which one my mother has the hot's for. I'm assuming it's the short one, something about him screams her type. "Which one of you is Sam and which one is Dean?" I ask, looking between them both, keeping my hands in the air, acting as if those guns can actually hurt me. The tall one lowers his gun and looks at his brother, "I'm Sam, this is Dean. How do you know us?" Dean is still scowling at me with his shotgun pointed at my head "answer the question!" he snaps at me. I look at him. Study him. I can see why Amara is so taken by him; he is a very good looking man, Strong, mysterious, dark. I can see something in his eyes, I'm not sure what it is, but it makes me feel safe. I imagine it's what a home would feel like. I wouldn't mind home being in those deep green windows, damn. I try to keep my cool. I look between them, "you don't know me, you probably won't believe what I'm about to tell you, but you need me." "Try us" Sam interrupts. "Why do we need you?" Dean adds looking between his brother and me, still hasn't lowered him weapon. "My name is Kari, I'm the daughter of Lucifer and the darkness. I'm your only hope of defeating her, because I'm a part of her." I say, looking directly at Dean. He looks stunned but he's finally lowered his weapon. Then he looks down and I see his brow tighten back up, "no. how? Why should we believe you? Why should we trust you? You just lured these kids to their death!" he yells at me as he raises his weapon back up. "Dean, Dean Wait a minute" Sam says as he pulls his brothers shoulder, "Let's just hear her out" Sam turns to me "where have you been? Why haven't you stopped the darkness already? And how do you know of us?" "ok well Sam that's a long story" I say trying to figure out where to start, I take a deep breath and decide to just throw it all out there "I didn't know she was released until Lucifer came to see me, right before the first death. He told me about you guys, he told me about her, Amara, and he told me I'm the only one who can stop her. He asked me to join him, I wouldn't. I decided to lure you two here with the ghost of the lady of the lake, she killed people anyway and I had no intention of letting her get away with it, I always planned on killing her. I feel horrible about those deaths but I needed to get you two here and I'm sorry, ok, I am, but there was no other way to get to you and you are the only people who know where she's been, how to track her and find her. I need you guys just as much as you need me" I say frantically trying to get them to understand and not think I'm anything like my parents. "Wow, ok" Sam says as he shakes his head, his long hair flowing side to side. "Sacrifice" Dean adds, looking at me. "Yes" I say, trying to avoid looking at them. I'm ashamed of my actions, I really am. "So Lucifer was here?" Dean says, looking around. "Yes, he came to my hotel room." "Let's go there" Dean says, walking passed me. "Wish it was under different circumstances" I think to myself as I smirk a little.

They follow me into my room, I offer them a beer. Dean takes it, Sam politely declines. "That your charger out there?" dean says motioning outside as he swallows his sip of beer, "yea, 72. Beautiful isn't she?" I say with a smile, "you got good taste in cars, I'll give you that" he says with a smile. His smile is really adorable. I must get my taste in men from Amara because I totally see why she's crushing on him, who wouldn't? He's a hunk. Sam is pretty attractive too, but he's more of the nice guy you friend zone just in case. "Ok, so Lucifer" Sam says, "was he about this tall?" he motions right around his armpit area, "brown hair, blue eyes, trench coat?" I look at him, wondering how he knew that, "yea, exactly that, how did you know that?" I watch as the brother's exchange looks, "Cas" dean says as he takes another sip of beer and sits on the bed" I look back at Sam, waiting for an explanation of who Cas is. "Castiel, the angel who allowed Lucifer, your, uh dad, to share his vessel and escape hell" I'm shocked at what Sam just said, I start to wonder, how and why that happened. "Why would an angel do that?" I ask, curiously. "Cas isn't like other angels" Dean says, "he's a friend, he helps us" Sam adds, "Lucifer tricked him into thinking he could kill the darkness, so Cas allowed him in his vessel" I nod my head. "Sounds like him." I say staring at the ground. "Dad doesn't seem so bad now huh Sammy" Dean says laughing and holding his beer up in a cheers.

They go on to tell me all about what they've gone through up until now, from their mothers death and how their father raised them as hunters, all the way up to the darkness. I now understand why Cas did what he did, but no one should ever trust my father. "Um, now don't take this the wrong way, but why do you want to help us?" Sam asks. I rub my head and exhale as I sit down at the table. "Uh, my uh, parents" I say through gritted teeth, "they aren't good." I look up, "you don't say" Dean says as he gulps his beer. "I've never wanted to be like them. I've never felt anything for them. I've never even really known why I exist, I mean I shouldn't, they don't care about me. They only care about themselves, Destroying the world and sticking it to the big man" I point up "I built a life for myself on earth, and I will not let them destroy that. Believe it or not, I do care about humanity. Yes, I've had to kill before but I've only ever killed to protect. Those kids at the lake, that had to be done so I can get to her and protect the entire world. It's not an easy sacrifice as I'm sure you know, but sometimes it has to be done." I look up and I see some understanding on their faces, "I will defeat Amara and I will defeat Lucifer, that is my pure existence and I truly believe that now. This is the moment my entire life has lead up to. I am a part of them both, so only I can defeat them both." "But they're your parents" Sam interrupts, I look him in his eyes, dead serious "and can you imagine what kind of parents they are?" I feel nothing for them. They're evil. I don't know how I came from them, I really don't. I guess that's what comforts me about humanity, everyone is different. Someone can grow up with evil parents and turn out good, or someone can grow up with good parents and turn out evil. It's up to them. It always gave me hope that I control what I become, and I've worked hard to become what I am today, mostly good.

I assure them that I'm nothing like Lucifer and Amara, that my time on earth has made me a decent person. "And a heavy drinker" Dean adds, nodding towards the bottles spread around the room, "damn straight" I laugh at him. Sam looks deep in thought, after a few minutes he goes to say something, and then stops. "What?" I ask him, he shakes his head, "Cas" he says, "he's still in the vessel Lucifer is in. is it possible to save him?" I stop and think for a moment, and I remember that it is in fact possible. I had seen it be done once, many years ago. It's hard and its take a lot of power, but I can do that. I look up and see them both staring at me with hopeful eyes, I can tell they really care about this angel. Right there, that became another goal of mine. Save Cas. "Yea, I can save him, but in order to save him, I would need to lock Lucifer back in the cage and not kill him" they exchange looks, "I think we're ok with that" Sam says, "are you?" Dean asks. I stop and think for minute, yea I really would prefer him to be dead but that's their friend in there. He didn't do anything wrong, I can't kill him. "Yea I'm ok with it; I can always find another way to kill Lucifer after he's out of your friends' vessel." Sam flashes a quick and forced grin; I can tell he's worried. Heck, I'm worried. I really have no idea what I'm in for. Dean stands, "ok, pack your shit and lets head for the bunker, you're coming with us, oh and don't forget the beer" he flashes a quick smirk, pats the door frame and goes to walk away "wait" I say, they turn around and look at me, with a wide eyed "what" expression, "I'm not leaving my car behind" I say through narrowed eyes. Dean looks out at my car and back at me "fair enough" he says, "pack up the car, and follow us"

I start packing up my car as the brother's talk. From what I can hear of the conversation, they're trying to decide whether one of them should drive with me and which one it should be. I put the cooler of beer in the back seat along with my bag of clothes. I glance back at the brothers who are now playing rock paper scissors. I'm pretty sure they're afraid of me. I see that Dean wins and will be riding with me, he hands Sam the keys, "go easy on her Sammy and don't lose us" he says while pointing at Sam and the cars. I slide behind the wheel, Dean Slumps down in the passenger seat. I reassure him that there's plenty of booze for the ride. "Good, I'm going to need it. A girl driving, not just any girl but Lucifer and the darkness's freaking daughter" he says while crossing his arms. I start the car and follow Sam out of the parking lot; I look around at my surroundings, the place I made a life in. I'm kind of sad leaving this place, maybe I'll come back someday. I catch Dean studying me from the corner of my eye. He looks intrigued but also like he wants to kill me. Understandable, "you're burning a hole in the side of my face" I snap at him. I hate being stared at. "sorry." He growls under his breath. He coughs and changes his view to the road, watching Sam drive ahead. "So" he breaks the silence with. "What have you done with yourself from the beginning of time?" he asks me. Millions of memories flood my head, overwhelmed by them, I shrug. "So you're trying to tell me, you've been on earth from the very beginning of time and all you can do is shrug?" he says disappointed. "I don't like to share things about my life with people" I say, not taking my eyes off the road. I feel his gaze on me again. "So nobody knows anything about you?" "No, not really" I shoot back, uncomfortably and adjust my posture, tightening my grip on the wheel. "Have you ever had anyone?" he asks, "not for more than a night" I throw back, clearly trying to end this conversation. He doesn't need to know about the people I've had in my life. How dare he even ask, who does he think he is? Just because you have a jawline that could cut the panties off any chick doesn't mean you can just go around asking people about their lives. "Sorry" he says, "I see I've struck a nerve". I look at him quickly, than back to the road. "It's fine" I say, "all you need to know is that I prefer to be alone, things get messy when you let yourself care about someone" I add. His gaze moves from me to the floor, to the window as he nods in agreement. I push in the cassette tape that was sitting in my cup holder, ACDC "hells bells". Dean laughs and shakes his head, then starts singing along. I laugh and admire him in this goofy moment.

After 14 hours of driving, Sam pulls into a motel parking lot, I follow. Sam taps on my window, I roll it down. "Hey" he says looking between me and Dean, "I uh, think we should stop and get some rest for the night" he adds. I look over at dean who can barely keep his eyes open, between the beers he downed, the karaoke he performed for me and the lack of sleep, he looks about done. I agree and tell him ill book us two rooms. "one" Dean says, "there's no way we're letting you out of our site, Lucifer knows you're working with us and if the darkness decides to show up, we all need to be prepared and together" he says, as if this is obvious. I look at both of them and shrug "fine, one room, two beds and a cot" I say as I walk away. I hear them playing rock paper scissors again behind me, probably deciding who's getting the cot. I smile and look down as I make my way to the front desk.

The manager hands me a small silver key with a long blue chain with the numbers 408 written on it. I make my way back outside to the cars, light a cigarette and lean against my car. The boys stand there quietly, observing me as I smoke. "You know" I say as I exhale, "I'm getting real tired of you two staring at me" I smile and meet their glances; they both look away laughing nervously. Dean looks up at his brother, than at me "well" he claps his hands together "I don't know about you two, but I, am starving" he drags out the sentence to exaggerate. I throw my cigarette, exhale and reply "yea, I could eat" I look at Sam, he looks around "yea, there's a bar across the way" he points diagonally up the road "I'm sure they have food" he says.

We make our way to the bar, mostly truckers and bikers. We sit at a back booth in the restaurant portion where we are greeted almost immediately by an attractive young blonde who's blessed in all the right places. I see the boys perk up at the site of her. "Well hello darling" Dean says glancing up with a smirk and his eyes filled with charm. I immediately think about snapping my fingers and blowing this tart up. I can't do that though and why would I even want to? because Dean is attractive and obviously wants to plow this chick? I shouldn't care. I've just met the guy. I try to keep my cool as I order a chicken, bacon and cheese sandwich. Dean gets a burger and Sam gets some chicken wrap, along with beers for the table. The twit brings ours food, making sure to slowly place deans in front of him without breaking eye contact. I glare at them, probably looking like a jealous fool. Dean catches me staring. I raise my eyebrows at him; he coughs and looks down at his plate, nervously thanks the waitress and digs in, avoiding eye contact with me. Sam laughs at this exchange and goes back to his food. I take a few swigs on my beer and then start in on my meal.

Chapter 2- Dean:

I watch her, as she watches the rest of the bar. She drinks her beer and observes everything around her. She gets lost in the people she observes. I find it interesting how Amaras daughter can be so different. One thing is the same though. I feel a certain way towards both of them. I knew I was in trouble the moment I stepped within a few feet of her; she sent this feeling down my spine and through my chest. This peaceful, calming, warm feeling, Similar to the feeling Amara gives me, the only difference is, the more I look at Kari, the more I talk to her, the more I'm around her, the more I don't mind feeling this way. Still, I'm going to fight it though. I can't desire both Amara and her daughter and I can't feel this way towards Kari. Look at who her parents are, plus I don't even know exactly what she is. I don't know anything about her. Sammy breaks me away from my thoughts, "so, Kari. Do you have any friends, people close to you?" he asks her, I look at her and then away, sip my beer. I know this isn't going to go well, I tried that already Sammy. She drinks her beer, focusing on something on the table. Lost in thought, she takes a while before she realizes she hasn't answered the question. "no." she says simply. I give Sammy a "drop it" look. I notice she's staring off again. There's something strange about how she avoids talking about people she knows or her past. I feel like she's hiding something. I sense that Sammy sees it too with the way he's looking at her. I shrug it off. Can't make the girl talk if she doesn't want to, whatever she is hiding, it must be pretty bad if she doesn't want to talk about it. We make our way back to the hotel. Kari stops outside to smoke a cigarette; I motion for Sammy to go ahead. She takes a drag and inhales, like the smoke is breathing the best thing in life into her, then exhales and becomes more relaxed. "Those will kill you" I joke, she smiles "yea, right" she says looking at the ground. I decide to take a chance, "hey, listen. Whatever it is you're not telling us, I get it. There are just some things you can't talk about, especially with people you just met. I can only imagine what you've been through, having been around for so long. I just want you to know, that when and if you need to talk about it… me and Sammy are here to listen and help if we can." She looks up at me, with her brows narrowed. I don't know whether or not she's going to yell at me or just ignore everything I just said. She looks at her cigarette, bites her cheek and looks up at me. "Thank you, that means a lot. It does. But what's done is done, it's in the past. That can't change." She goes to walk away, but I'm not done. I'm determined to know more about her, I have to get her to budge, even just a little. "Hey!" I say loudly, she turns to face me. "Did you lose someone?" I ask her, even though I'm sure she's lost a lot of people in her time here. She looks around, lowers her head and says "I lost everything and everyone who mattered" suddenly, a realization dawns on me. She could have had her own family at some point. She's been around for, well for, forever. "Did you have a family?" I ask she looks up, her eyes confirming. She nods "did. A long time ago" I can tell that whatever happened wasn't good. "What happened to them?" I push. This is good. We're talking, she's opening up. She had a family.

She takes a deep breath, hesitant to answer. She scratches the back of her neck, her long wavy teal hair draping over her shoulder. "Uh, well I'm sure you know, its frowned upon that humans and angels reproduce. Now imagine someone like me, half angel, and half darkness, daughter of two evil beings, settling down and starting a family, with a human none the less. I tried to anyway. I wanted a family and I wanted a life with him. He knew what I was, he didn't care. We had a child together, a little boy. He was perfect. He was powerful like me and human like his father." She stops. "So what happened?" I ask, curious. She looks up at the sky, "the angels came. Lit my home on fire, killed them. The town's people accused me and accused me of witchcraft due to what they found in the remains of my home. I got out of there. Left that life behind, visited Lucifer in hell and decided never to get close to humanity again. After being in hell for a while, I realized that wasn't who I was. I didn't want to sit beside Lucifer and act like I was ok with what he was doing. So I decided I needed to go back to earth. Took a new identity and moved on with my life. Never allowing myself to get close to anyone again." She sighs, obviously torn up by the memory. I walk up to her, feeling myself shaking. I place my hand on her shoulder and try to meet her gaze. "I'm sorry" I say, hoping she truly sees how sorry I am. That's rough. No one deserves that. Not even Lucifer's and Amaras daughter. She meets my gaze and nods, pulling away and slipping inside. I wait a minute before going in. Damn, she had a family. She was married. I can't help but feel a little jealous. That's awful, especially because of what happened to them, but he got to know her. Something I really want to do.

I walk into the room; Sammy is sitting on the bed. I hear the shower running so I assume that's where she ran off to. I shake my head and blow some air out as I exhale. Sammy looks up at me as he takes off his boots. "I'm going to guess that whatever happened out there wasn't good?" he says looking up at me with a concerned look. "You're not wrong, Sammy, you're not wrong" I reply. I sit down on the other bed; I'm not exactly sure what to tell Sam. I don't want him to know how she makes me feel and I'm afraid if I start to tell him what we talked about, it will show that I feel for her. I decide he needs to know anyway. I look over to the bathroom door and then back at Sam. "She had a family, man." I tell him, Sam looks up, surprised. He glances at the bathroom and back at me, lowers his voice to a whisper "She did? What happened?" he asks, "Angels killed them" I tell him, "Married, with a son and then Poof angels destroyed them. All she had, her only family" I decide to stop there. "Wow, that's rough" he says looking down and shaking his head, "yea" I say as I get lost in thought. I wonder when that all happened, I wonder what made her into what she is today. She different, different than Amara and different than Lucifer, I've never seen someone so in awe of the world. You would think that being on earth from the beginning of time that you would hate it, or be sick of it, but somehow she wakes up every day, still amazed by the people and world around her. I can't imagine how lonely she must be, to be fascinated by people but never let them close to you. I understand now why she does that but still, I always thought mine and Sammy's life was lonely but at least we have each other and we have friends, well had friends.

She comes out of the bathroom, teal hair damp and wild. None of that black makeup around her eyes. I notice she's wearing a pink Floyd shirt and I can't help but smile. She looks up, "So who's sleeping on the cot?" she asks, me and Sammy look at each other. "Well since he's a giant, I guess it's only fair I take one for the team" I say moving over to the cot that's placed between the two full sized beds. She doesn't say anything, just makes her way over to the bed closest to the window and lies on the far side facing away from me. I'm a little insulted that she didn't even look at me. I mean we shared a moment outside, I think. Whatever, I shouldn't care. She's straight out said that she won't let anyone close to her, I'm still going to try but still, I know it won't be easy. I turn to Sammy and flash him a stare, he shrugs and rolls over. I lean back and turn off the light. I place my hands behind my head and lean back onto the pillow, my feet hanging off the cot; I know I won't be getting much sleep tonight. I stare at the ceiling, drifting off in my thoughts. Once we defeat Amara, I probably won't ever see Kari again. This makes me feel empty. I don't like how a girl I just met has this effect over me. I guess it just runs in her family, to make people feel like this around them. I look over at her, I can hear her breathing, and I can see her hair glow bright in the light shining through the window. I can't help but feel sad for her, at how alone she is. The thought of her living the rest of eternity alone kills me.

I wake up in the morning and look over to see her bed empty. I jump up in a bit of a panic, a million conclusions running through my mind, afraid that Amara had found her while we were asleep. I turn to Sam "Sammy! "He jumps awake and looks around, "Where is she?" I ask him, "I don't know Dean, maybe she went outside for a cigarette" I jump up and go to the door, just as I open it, she pulls up with the roar of the engine. Relief floods over me. "Thank god" I think to myself. Imagine we lost the only person who can defeat the darkness. She gets out of the car carrying a paper bag and three cups of coffee. "Morning" she says nonchalantly, "morning" I reply, "didn't think to let anyone know where you were going?" I add, she looks at me annoyed "um no, you have my number you could've called" she snaps, she walks past me, hitting my shoulder. I roll my eyes and follow her inside, she holds up the bag and coffees "breakfast" she states. She starts unloading its contents onto the table, three bacon egg and cheeses, two orange juices and a bottle of whiskey. I pick up the bottle, "whiskey? Its 8am" I say, "yea, that's how I start my day. Problem?" she says looking between me and Sam. We both shake our heads. Sammy and I sit at the table, she sits on the bed, drinking her whiskey and eating her sandwich. I sip my coffee observing her deliberately avoiding eye contact. She really hates that. That girl definitely lives in her own little world. I'd love to see what that world is like.

We finish our breakfast and pack up our stuff; I load up her car while she smokes her cigarette. "I'm driving" I tell her with my "don't argue with me" face, she scrunches her face "why?" she asks, "I don't know, maybe because you had a bottle of whiskey for breakfast" I snap at her, she shakes her head and says "I'm fine to drive" "Ok slow your roll dare devil, you can drive later. Just let me drive for a little" I joke. She smiles "Fine, but only because I know you're dying to drive my car" "damn straight" I tell her and wink. I slump behind the wheel and rub my hands together with excitement; she climbs in next to me. I watch her fasten her seatbelt, I can't help but laugh at this, "what?" she says laughing, and I shake my head smiling "nothing, it's just that you put on your seatbelt, when you can't… you know" die she interrupts "yea" I say, the smile fading from my face. "Just because a crash won't kill me, doesn't mean I shouldn't still be safe, right?" she says, I agree. "You should really wear yours" she tells me; "nah, I'll be fine" I shake off her request. She unbuckles and leans over to me, "my car, my rules, you're wearing one" she says as she buckles my seatbelt for me. I forget how to breathe for a second and I think she notices how nervous I am. I watch her as she settles back into her seat and buckles herself in again. We start driving, hoping to make it to the bunker today, after a few hours of small talk and singing on the radio, I look over and she's asleep. I take this moment to admire her, at peace, not so lost in the world and in her thoughts. I like her like this, it's mesmerizing, and to see her quiet even though everything about her is loud. Her hair brighter in the sun draped over the side of her face, messy, her skin soaking up the warmth from the sun which is covering her, Beautiful. I see her eyes start to open; the eyes I wrote off as brown are suddenly gold in the daylight, bright and fierce like fire. She shoots a glare my way, like darts they meet my gaze; I quickly turn and face the road. She scoffs "were you watching me sleep?" I sit up griping the wheel, clear my throat "No" I growl back. She laughs, "That's not very safe, I guess it's a good thing I made you wear a seatbelt" I give her a look and she laughs. She unbuckles and lifts herself out of her seat, crawling between the driver's seat and passenger seat, "uh, what are you doing?" I ask her, as her leg bumps my shoulder. "Getting a cigarette" she says, I see her digging through her bag for the pack she bought earlier. She finds them and settles back down into her seat. She rolls down the window and lights up, inhaling and exhaling the smoke. I know smoking is bad for you, but the way she does it, drives me crazy. I've never seen someone make smoking look that good. I watch out of the corner of my eye, her soaking up the wind and sun, blowing smoke out into the air, I see a smile across her face as she leans out and rides the wind with her hand. I appreciate this moment.

We stop for gas and Kari goes in to get road snacks. Sammy makes his way over to me, "How's the ride?" he asks, looking at me suspiciously. "Good" I reply, "Car drives great" I motion towards her charger. Sam looks at the car, then back at me, as if I didn't answer his question. I know what he's thinking; I'm just not ready to face that yet. "Dean" he snaps at me, I remove the gas nozzle and roll my eyes at him, "You like her" he states "Yea, you like her too. She's cool" I snap back. "That's not what I meant Dean and you know it" I turn around to face him, "What? What do you want me to say? That she makes me feel a certain way? That she has just as much, if not more of a hold on me than Amara?" Sam looks at me, worried. "Well there you go Sammy, I said it. I know that this isn't good; I know that once Amara is gone and Lucifer is gone, we will have to deal with Kari. I know that it's dangerous to trust her, I know she's dangerous but I'm not going to let how I feel blind me from the reality. We kill Amara, save Cas, kill Lucifer and then we can decide what's best to do about her. Until then, I don't want to hear anything from you about it" I give him a "got it?" look and he shakes his head in agreement. I hate when he wears his sympathy on his face. Don't feel bad for me, I can take anything. I'm Dean freaking Winchester. I storm up to the store to see where Kari is with the snacks. I get inside and look around, I see her over by one of the fridges, holding a beer. She looks at it glances it over and puts it back. I'm shocked that she put it back, but I'm also flattered. I must be good company if she feels like she doesn't have to be drunk around me. She turns and sees me staring, her eyes dart away as she makes her way to the counter. She pays and turns in my direction, "ready?" I ask, she nods her head and we walk back to the car silently. Sometimes I think she can sense my stress and that puts her off. She goes over to Sammy and hands him his snacks, water, a wrap and some sun chips. She makes her way back to the car and climbs in behind the wheel; I tap the top of the car and get in the passenger seat. I guess she's driving. She hands me my food, I see the pie and can't help but grunt and rub my hands together with anticipation. "Love me some pie" I state, she smiles. I go to eat the pie and I notice she's looking at me; I look double take and lock eyes with her, "what?" I ask, confused as to why she's looking at me like that. She looks at the road and pulls away shaking her head, "Nothing, you're just adorable" she says, I raise my eyebrows at this, pleasantly surprised by that comment. "Alright, I'm adorable" I think to myself as I dig into my pie, satisfied with how that interaction went.

We decide to stop after another 12 hours, we only have 6 more hours until we reach the bunker but if Sammy's pulling into a motel, he's too tired to make it. We get out of the car and meet Sam in the middle of the parking lot, "I'll go book the room" he says avoiding looking at us. Kari watches as Sam leaves, confused as to why he's acting weird. "So what's his problem?" she asks innocently, I look back in Sam's direction and back at her, pretending to be clueless, "Huh? I don't know, I guess he's just tired" I say, walking towards the car to grab the bags. Sammy comes back and kicks his feet in the dirt, "No cot" he states, "what?" I reply, "What kind of motel is this?" I add. Honestly, I'm not too upset. If it will get me and Kari in the same bed, I'm alright with it. We both look at Kari, who has a "Don't look at me" look on her face, she walks up to us and puts each hand on our shoulders "Well boys, looks like you're bunk buddies tonight" she laughs, me and Sam share a look "You're kidding" I huff Sam looks at me "You better stay on your side" He jokes. We make our way to the room; she picks the bed by the window again, leaving me and Sam the bed closest to the bathroom. She digs through her bag, grabs some clothes and goes to change in the bathroom. Me and Sam change while she's in there and climb into bed. I Shove him over and put some pillows between us. He hits me and pushes me off the bed, I jump up ready to playfully attack but then I see her staring, laughing. "Having fun?" she asks, looking at me and Sam, I hit Sam with a pillow and get back into bed. "You better not snore" I glare at him, "Me? snore? You're the one who snores!" he shoots back; I glare at him and roll over. I look over as Kari is getting into bed. I notice that she has a tattoo on her back; I can see the branches of the tree down her spine, peaking out of the tank top she threw on. I wonder what the meaning is behind it, whether it's hers or if it was already on the body. I'll ask her about it sometime.

Me and Sam barely slept, too much tossing and turning, fighting over blankets, hitting each other when we snore, By the time it was time to get up, we had gotten maybe four hours of sleep. We get up and decide to go out for breakfast. We meet up the road a few miles at a diner, where Sam and I order eggs and pancakes and Kari orders French toast. She's quiet this morning, "Why are you so quiet?" I ask her while drinking my coffee, she looks up from her plate and glances over me and Sam, she shakes her head, "I don't know, just tired I guess" she answers, I node my head "Want me to drive today?" I ask politely, She shakes her head no and tells me to get some sleep in the car because I look exhausted, "Still adorable though, right?" I say, shooting her a smile, she looks at me and bites her cheek, fighting off a smile. I laugh and take a sip of my coffee. Under the table Sam kicks me, I jump and glare at him. He gives me a disapproving look.

After breakfast, we make our way to our cars. She gets in the car, Sam pulls me away. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" he says, not giving me much of a choice. "What's up?" I ask him, "Listen, you guys obviously have something going on, don't lie to me. You need to put an end to it and stop encouraging it, it's a bad idea. Not to mention, if Amara finds out you've been hanging out with her daughter, she's going to attack before we're ready. You need to be careful, to protect both of you. If she's powerful enough to kill Amara, Amara could be powerful enough to kill me. You need to think about that" Sam points out, I realize he's probably right, I need to be careful. I'm not about to let him know he's right though, "Nothing is going on Sammy, we're just talking like normal people who have to spend time together. You think she's who I want? You think I'm going to risk saving the world for one girl? You're wrong" I tell him and get in the car, slamming the door shut. Kari jumps and looks at me, I avoid looking at her. "Drive" I say, She doesn't say anything; she just puts the car in gear and drives.

It's killing me, not talking to her and not looking at her. The past three hours we've spent listening to the radio in silence. I decide to finally look over; she's smoking a cigarette and staring ahead with her brows pulled in, in focus. I realize, she's not going to look my way or say anything so I turn away. "You done being weird yet?" she says out of nowhere, I turn offended, "I'm not being weird" I snap, "Yea?" she says meeting my eyes, "then why have you been sitting in a silent rage, pouting for the past three hours?" she adds, I tighten my brows, "I'm not pouting" I huff, she laughs "Whatever" she says mockingly. "You just focus on the road, don't worry about me" I tell her, crossing my arms and looking out the window. "Kay" she says, I look at her, ticked off that she would just drop it just like that. "Kay? That's all you have to say?" I ask her shaking my head; she shrugs, and says "If there is one thing I've learned in life, it's not to argue about pointless things. If you don't want to talk then don't, if you do, then do it" As if it's that easy I think to myself. It goes quiet again, I hate it. She's right; I'm stewing in my own rage because of what Sam said. The thought of me putting her in danger kills me. I start to wonder if she feels the same, if the thought of Amara and me kills her, If the thought of Amara destroying me, kills her. I wish I could ask her these things but I can't, I won't be that guy.

Chapter 3- Sam:

I pull up to the bunker and check my rear view mirror to make sure Kari and Dean are right behind me. To my relief, they are. I get out and start grabbing my bags and head inside. I leave Dean to the whole speech about the bunker and room assigning. Knowing Dean, he will assign her the room right by his. I hope he knows what he's doing, part of me wants to remind him of Ruby and I and how it's never a good idea to get involved with Angels, demons, monsters or the darkness. I wonder if the reason he feels the same towards Kari as he does the darkness, is because she is a part of the darkness, so maybe part of Amara lives in her and Dean is picking up on that. I stop in my tracks for a minute, look back at Dean and Kari. Laughing and joking around. I feel bad that I'm skeptical of her but our past experiences haven't exactly helped. I study Kari for a minute, then a realization dawns on me if a part of Amara does indeed live inside of her, if she kills Amara wouldn't she be killing a part of herself?

I sit and drink my beer while Dean shows her around. I keep thinking of the realization I had and how to bring it up. I need to ask her about it, see if she has even realized that yet. The problem is, none of us know about the darkness except her, so if she knows that she would die too, what exactly is her plan? And why didn't she tell us this before we agreed to let her help? I get up and make my way towards dean room, I was right; he put her in the room across from his. He sees me walk up and I just smile and shake my head, motioning towards the room and giving thumbs up like "good idea", he glares at me and walks my way. "What?" he asks, crossing his arms, "Nothing" I say "I'm sorry I was a dick to you earlier" I add, he lowers his arms and pats my shoulder "It's fine Sammy, just do me a favor and give her a break" he says nodding his head towards her room that she disappeared into. I nod my head in agreement, "will do" I assure him. "I'm going to go and talk to her for a minute" I say moving around him, he looks at me, almost as if he doesn't want me talking to her but he doesn't say anything.

I knock on the door and look behind me to see Dean has headed down toward the kitchen, probably looking for beer. She yells "Come in!" so I turn the knob and push through the door. She turns to face me and I can see she's surprised that it's me and not my brother. "Oh, hey" she says while folding a shirt and putting it in a drawer. I look around and then back at her; I can see that she is actually pretty. Not mystical monster pretty, but average pretty. She looks so…normal, despite the fact she's got teal hair and a bunch of tattoos and piercings, she still only looks like a regular person. I look into her eyes and I see a strange mix. I see fire and innocence, I'm not sure why that's what I see, but it is. I pull my brows in tight and scrunch my face, trying to figure out how to bring this up. "What?" she asks, "everything ok?" she adds looking worried. How can I possibly think she's evil? I can see it in her eyes that she's not, but I'm still worried about Dean with her. I think what I'm really afraid of is that Dean won't let her fight Amara and sacrifice himself. I snap myself out of my thoughts and decide to just ask; "Um, I've been thinking" I glance up at her, she looks at me concerned. "About what?" she asks suspiciously. "You said that only you can defeat Amara, because you're a part of her, right?" she looks up, the realization that I know comes across her face like a wave hitting the shore, she turns away. "Yea" she says flatly. I move closer, "So if you defeat Amara… will you die?" she crosses her arms and turns to face me, sadness in her eyes. She glances at the floor, kicks her foot and unfolds her arms. She sits on the bed, looks up at me and says "I don't know. I'm only part her, the other part of me is Angel. It could kill me but it could also only kill the parts of her inside me" I look at her, confused. "So if it only kills the darkness inside of you, what will you become?" She looks up, "Human" she says quietly, "Well, half human half angel" She adds. This answer stuns me a bit, especially since both of us know that the angels will never let a half human, half angel walk the earth. They forbid that, I mean they killed her family for being part her and part human. I scratch the back of my neck, taking all this in. Neither of us talks about the fact that once that happens, the angels will come for her. I exhale and reach out to put my hand on her shoulder, she looks up at me, "Do me a favor, don't tell Dean" I look at her seriously so she knows the importance of not telling him. "Wasn't planning on it" she says I turn to leave but she blurts something out "He's smart though, he'll figure it out" I glance over my shoulder. I know she's right. I make my way to my room and pace around a bit until I hear Dean yelling. I run downstairs, followed by Kari. "Dean!" I yell out, I make my way towards the study and see Dean facing Lucifer in Cas's body. I stop in my tracks and when Kari comes up behind me I put my arm out, she stops. Dead in our tracks, we stare. Dean turns around to look at us, He gives Kari a sympathetic worried look. I look between her, Dean and Lucifer.

Lucifer walks around towards Kari, "Hey! You stay away from her!" Dean yells at him, Lucifer laughs and smiles at Dean, "Aw, how cute, somebody's got a crush on my little girl" he says in a childish voice, grinning from ear to ear. Dean and I make eye contact, confirming that this isn't going to be good. Lucifer reaches out to stroke his daughters hair "My little girl, you've made some new friends" he says, "Don't touch her Lucifer" Dean growls, Lucifer sighs and waves his hand sending Dean flying, I Jump towards him and he sends me flying as well. I hit the bookshelf and open my eyes to see Dean against the pillar. We both decide it's best to stay down for now. Lucifer walks around grazing his finger across the books on our table and looking around the place. Kari's eyes follow him everywhere; she keeps her cool the whole time, just silently staring. "So, what's the plan now? You shack up here with these two while you're mother gets to have all the fun out there?" he asks, stopping to glare at Kari. "We just made it here today; we're going to start tracking Amara immediately" She tells him, she looks over at Dean, Lucifer catches this. His eyes wide with an opportunity to make them suffer, "Oh, my mistake, I didn't realize these feelings were reciprocated" he grins, faking a sympathetic look. Kari tightens her face and bites down so hard you can see her jaw clench. She stays silent. "I guess you and your mother are going to have more to fight about than we originally thought, huh?" he says looking around at us. "Shut up" dean growls at him, Lucifer looks down at Dean, "I don't know why you're so worried about me; I'm not the one that's going to hurt her. I need her to defeat the darkness and once she does, I won't have to worry about either of them anymore" He smirks, Kari and I share a glance, Dean notices. "What's he talking about?" He asks us, I go to answer but Lucifer interrupts, "Oh, he doesn't know? You didn't tell him?" he laughs. He looks at Dean again, "Killing the darkness doesn't only kill Amaras darkness…It kills hers" he puckers his bottom lip, Dean looks at Kari angrily, "So what does that mean?" he snaps, "It means that I will either die immediately, or that I will be left half angel, half human and the angels will come for me" she says, avoiding eye contact with him. I look over at Dean, he looks crushed. "And you knew?" he says, looking at me. I look at Kari and then at the floor in front of me, "Yea. I found out earlier today" I tell him, "No one thought to let me know?" he says louder, I can see Kari standing there, eyes closed, trying to escape this situation through her mind. Lucifer interrupts "Well, this has been fun and I hate to have to leave so soon but it seems you guys have some issues to sort through" he says making a forced disgusted face. He goes to leave but Kari waves her hand and he flies to the wall, stuck in place. Her eyes are now glowing, her power radiating. Dean and I share a look before running over to her. "You can't kill him, we need Cas" I remind her, Dean stand silently behind me, watching Lucifer, who looks a little petrified right now. "I'm not going to kill him, He's going back in the cage." She tells me. She looks up and raises her arms, suddenly it starts getting brighter, the electricity flickers, but the light shining from Kari and now Lucifer is too bright to see anything, she yells "Get back!" so I grab Dean and dive under the table. There's a loud whooshing sound and the place goes dark, "Dean, are you ok?" I whisper, "Yea" he quietly replies.

The lights go back on and we see Kari, on her knees, staring at the floor. Dean and I share a look, unsure of what just happened. We get up and make out way over there, I turn and I see Cas's body slumped against the wall. "Cas!" I yell and tap Dean who looks away from Kari and towards Cas, he joins me by Cas's side. "Cas" I whisper, "Cas!" Dean yells shaking him. Cas jumps awake, Dean and I step back, still unsure whether this is Lucifer or our friend we just woke up. "I'm sorry" Cas says, looking ashamed, "I didn't know, I thought I was helping" he adds. Dean and I, relieved, sigh and pat his shoulder "its ok buddy, we know" Dean assures him. Cas looks around, "Where'd she go?" he says nodding in the direction Kari was in, I turn around as Dean jumps to his feet. Confused we all look at each other, "You check upstairs" I say to Dean , He runs off in that direction and I get up to check downstairs. No luck. I make my way back to Cas who is now trying to get up, I run over to help him up. "Hey hey hey, you need to take it each" I remind Cas, "Yea, I know but it's more important we find the girl" he replies, "Kari" I tell him, "Her name is Kari". Dean comes running back in, looking to me, I shake my head, answering the "any luck?" question I knew was coming. He put both hands on his head and grips at his hair with a pained expression, like he's about to scream "Shit!" he yells, "where could she have gone?" he asks no one in particular. "Dean" Cas says, Dean looks at him, worried, "You ok?" he asks Cas, "Yea, I'm fine. Listen, it's important that we find her. When Lucifer was still inside me, Amara found him. He told her that you guys had their daughter and were planning on using her to defeat the darkness." Cas stops for a minute, takes a deep breath and stares into Deans eyes, he continues "What Amara has planned, Isn't good. We need to find her and work fast" Dean and I look at each other. Where did Kari run off to and why would she run?


End file.
